Oppisite Attract
by Elevating4BTR
Summary: For Semi Official One Shot Day 2013. Have you ever loved someone that was popular and your the new kids. McKenna has, but someone kept getting in the way. Will McKenna have the guts to tell him she loves him. Does he love her back. Or will McKenna hide her love from him. Rating T: Some Language


Hey everyone I'm doing this one-shot and I hope your reading my story Things will Never Be The Same anyway this one-shot sorta has a meaning or message to this I hope you like it and I thought hard about this topic and maybe if you like it a lot I'll make it a real story but the message is that you can like or fall in love with one if you like a popular and you not so popular doesn't mean anything you can still be together even

though you complete opposite you can date anyone even if you're not exactly like them

P.S I don't own anything in this story except the plot and my character For Semi Official One Shot Day 2013

* * *

Opposite Attract

McKenna POV

I'm new at school and I'm nervous which is normal moving into a new city knowing no one having no friends and leave everything you love behind is hard but it's hard being the new kid which mean a new target for someone to pick on and being stared at like your from another planet first day always the hardest.

I walked in the school walking down the hall it became completely silent like there not even whispering I hate first day but I'm get to get through the day as I get to my locker I feel that someone creeping on my shoulders. I close my locker and head to my to the first class and I see this Amazing guy and he's cute I know this is my first day but still I can think he's cute. You Like him don't you some girl came up to me and asked. Yeah why I asked? He'll never date you she snarled at me. Why not I snarled back her. Look chick I'm just saying James will never love you because one He's popular and you're a wannabe and two he's in love with me so stay away from him she said coldly to me. No I can like whoever I want just 'cause you like him doesn't mean he's yours I said. I proud that I stood up for myself to the bitch she was cold and nasty.

End of McKenna POV

James POV

I heard these two girls arguing over me I knew it was me because they said popular and one of the girls said she's in love with me so it's not like I was totally ease dropping on the argument. Then I laid my eyes on the new girl I knew she the new girl also liked me because I never heard her voice before and it's pretty cute and she cute to. But if people knew I like her I might lose my cred because I'm popular and she's not so I can't let people know I like her it might lose my reputation so I'll keep it to myself and hopefully it won't slip out.

End Of James POV

McKenna POV

Man that girl was a bitch telling me I can't like him because I'm not popular but I don't give a fuck I can like him I want if I want to like him I will it's not like she going to tell anyone and if she does I'm not afraid to kick her ass.

3:00PM

It's the end of the day and I'm going home today was a rough day I had every single class if that girl Paige I think that her name she got detention for back talking the teacher and she may each class worse than the last and it's annoying man she seriously need to rot in hell man it's my first day and I already hate someone it shouldn't happen yet but It's a good thing because I have every single class with James. I found out him name in art because The teacher called on him so now I can do what I please and try to make her jealous. I got home from school drop my bag on the floor and went to my room. My mom came in "Hey how was your first day she asked? Terrible someone already on my last nerve I said. It will get better trust me Mom said. No it won't I like a guy that she's in love with and she won't let me be with him or anywhere near him I said. She shouldn't do that... wait you like a guy what's his name my mom asked? It's no one I said I was blushing. Honey you mus like him a lot and just tell me my mom said like a teenager. James Maslow I said. Wow if you're blushing he gotta be cute but I'll leave you alone now since you had a rough day my mom said. Man this say was bad but then my eyes started to close and I was getting into a deep sleep.

End of McKenna POV

James POV

Today was an AMAZING first day of school and now I can think about McKenna she seemed cool (James knows her name because her teachers introduced her) but my Paige was getting on my last nerves she was fucking annoying every time McKenna was looking at me she got in her way or when McKenna tries to come up to me Paige totally got in her way I can't believe she did that and I should have stood up for McKenna but I couldn't because Paige would do the same thing to me as she does to Paige so it wouldn't work but at least now I'm home and can relax and hopefully I can try to talk to McKenna tomorrow or see her in the hall or whatever. Now that I'm thinking about this Paige might be jealous because she likes me and McKenna likes me and she afraid of competition because other girls sorta stays away from me and because the other girls are afraid of her but the way McKenna stood up to Paige this morning must make Paige weak or something but I feel bad for McKenna trying to talk to me but Paige keeps getting the way. You know what I'm going to go talk to McKenna no matter how hard Paige tries to stop me.

The Next Morning

I was going to talk to McKenna and show Paige that he doesn't like her and that she should back off and leave her and him alone.I walk into school with total confidence and he trying to find McKenna but as he finds McKenna Paige is coming up to them avoiding them to meet. James what are you doing she ask? Leave me alone Paige if I was trying to find you I would, but I don't want to talk to you so go away I said. she doesn't go away. Hey McKenna I said. Oh hey James what's up McKenna said. I have to ask you something I said. What McKenna said with a worried expression she must have known Paige was there or something. I know you just moved here but I like you and I know you like and will you go out me I said. Well I don't know what to say McKenna said. Paige walked up I know what you should say this should help Paige just punched McKenna and McKenna got knocked out and fell to the floor. What did you that for I asked all angry? Well I like and I don't want you to date other girls. You know what leave me alone at first I thought you were cool and since yesterday you didn't want me and McKenna to meet and what you didnt just now was the lowing thing you could have done I said. Paige walked away I took to McKenna to the nurse because I didn't think it was that serious.

End Of James POV

McKenna POV

All I remember was James came up to me asked me out then I got punched I started to wake up and I was in the nurses office and I felt someone holding my hand. Hey how you feeling James asked. I'm still trying to wake to wake up. Good, shouldn't you be in class I asked. Yeah but I told the nurse I wanted to be here when you woke up and will you answer my question James said. Um I don't know I mean you popular and I'm not and Paige what are we going to do if Paige finds out I said. Who cares of Paige finds out and who care what anyone else thinks yeah I'm popular and you new here but lets not think about that and let's think about that we like each other and not let that come between us James said. Ok then I'll go out with you I said. Me and James both smiled and I had an ice pack and James helped me and went back to class. James taught me not to be afraid of Paige or worry about her and taught me just because I'm not as cool as he is don't let that get to me and like him for who he is and not for his reputation here and now I have a new BF.

End of McKenna POV

The end

I hope you like my story and got the message to maybe a stupid message that you can like anyone but me and my friends think that we should stay away from popular and date other people in our standard or popularity ranks but and popular should stay with popular and that why I wrote to tell you it matter of how popular you are it matter of who you are as a person and your personality and don't let you coolness get in the way. Anyway I hope you liked it and always remember the message and this.

Peace :D :{) :P

P.S you'll here alot more stories from me :) :D

Later


End file.
